and finally, I realized if
by Shiori and Shiroi
Summary: Shikamaru membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyadari perasaannya dan apakah dia akan mengutarakannya? WARNING: our first FanFic


Selamat pagi, siang, sore dan malam semuanya. Kami baru pertama kali terjun ke fandom ini dan ini adalah fanfic pertama kami. Semoga bisa diberikan masukan lagi nanti dari para senpai semua.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**

* * *

**

-Begin with Shika's POV-

"Apa?"

Sang hokage memutar kursinya menghadapku. Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Aku yakin kau tidak tuli."

Aku sendiri baru menyadari pertanyaan yang sudah kulontarkan dan memasang tampang bingung. Iya, aku bingung. Kenapa aku bilang 'apa?'?

Kali ini sang hokage juga mengeluarkan tatapan bingung melihatku. "Ada apa?"

"Apa?"

Lalu beliau menghela napas gusar. Alisnya berkerut dan urat kemarahan mulai mencuat di wajahnya, "Aku tanya ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Apa?"

Zreeetttt.

"Apaan sih lo!?? 'Apa-apa' molo daritadi! Gue nggak mo tau! Anterin nih surat ke Suna. Nggak ada kata-kata nolak. Lo nolak gue jadiin pepes ikan lo!"

"Ap..."

"NGGAK PAKE 'apa' LAGI!!!" teriak Tsunade marah.

Akhirnya aku berlari secepat kilat dari ruangan itu dengan amplop cukup tebal yang ada di tanganku.

Huh, merepotkan. Aku baru saja diberi misi ke Otogakure dan sekarang lanjut lagi ke Sunagakure? _Hell~ no...???_

Tapi bukan itu yang menganggu pikiranku, melainkan betapa aku terlihat bodoh barusan. Oke, apa-apaan itu tadi? Entah ya, ada yang tiba-tiba terpampang di pikiranku ketika Tsunade menyebutkan Sunagakure. Aku jadi teringat makhluk merepotkan yang tinggal di sana. Ehm, makhluk merepotkan yang kumaksud ini tentu saja perempuan. Tapi dia perempuan yang berbeda. Ya, lebih merepotkan dari yang lain.

Mendadak aku jadi tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal itu. Pergi ke sana ya berarti bertemu dengan dia. Tapi senyumku langsung pudar bersamaan dengan datangnya kerutan di keningku.

Heh, mikir apa aku barusan?

* * *

Yah, dan sekarang disinilah aku. Berdiri di depan gerbang Sunagakure dengan peralanan selama dua hari dan perempuan merepotkan yang ternyata sekarang sudah berdiri di sebelahku.

"Tsunade-sama tidak memberitahuku kalau dia akan mengabarkan kalian atas kedatanganku."

"Untuk apa dia memberitahumu?" Perempuan itu menjawab sambil mengulurkan tangannya, meminta amplop yang kupegang.

Kuberikan amplop berisi surat itu padanya. "Hnn, entah ya. Mungkin supaya aku tidak bingung melihatmu menungguku."

Dan dia mengerutkan alisnya sebelum tersenyum simpul. "Kenapa kau harus bingung?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan tadi," balasku. Tak lupa memberikan gumaman kecil, "Merepotkan..."

Dia hanya mengangguk kecil, masih dengan senyumannya. "Iya, ya... Aku tidak heran kalau kata-kata 'merepotkan' itu keluarnya dari mulutmu." Kemudian wajahnya kembali serius. "Ayo kita ke ruangan Gaara," katanya, "Akan kuberikan amplop ini padanya dan kita lihat apa kau harus menjejakkan kakimu lebih lama disini atau tidak."

Aku mendengus pelan dan mengikuti langkahnya menuju gedung Kazekage yang notabene adalah adiknya sendiri. Keheningan menyusup di perjalanan kami sampai akhirnya aku membuka mulut dan bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dia menoleh. Bisa kulihat alisnya mengerut lagi dan bisa kurasakan hal yang sama terjadi pada alisku. Ngapain aku barusan?

"Eww, kau salah makan ya?"

"Ya... Mungkin juga."

"Aku baik, kok," jawabnya enteng sambil melihat kearah jalan lagi. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ya, aku juga."

Akhirnya kami berjalan dan sampai di gedung Kazekage dalam keheningan lagi. Bahkan di perjalanan menuju ruangan Gaara kami tetap saling diam. Aku jadi tidak berani lagi buka mulut. Takut yang keluar adalah pernyataan atau pertanyaan aneh lagi seperti 'Aku suka kamu' dan 'Apa kau suka padaku?'.

Tunggu.... Barusan aku bilang apa? Lupakan! Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kubicarakan.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja ya. Aku akan bicara dengan Gaara."

Suaranya membangunkanku dari kegilaanku tadi. Aku mengerjap dulu kemudian mengangguk dan dia pun masuk ke ruang kerja adiknya. Aku menuju kursi terdekat dan duduk di sana. Selagi menunggu, otakku kembali bergulat dengan batinku. Aku duduk tenang dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan muka yang menampakkan kantuk dan kebosanan seperti biasa. Ya, tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau aku sedang bergumul dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

Heh, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Umm, oke, aku memikirkannya sejak dia menolongku saat aku melawan kunoichi gila berambut merah...siapa itu namanya? Oh, sudahlah. Dan sampai kami menjadi jounin juga tetap saja otakku tidak mau diajak kompromi. Padahal aku hanya bertemu dengannya di saat-saat tertentu saja.

Tunggu. Apa karena kami jarang bertemu jadi aku memikirkan dia terus? Eh, tidak 'terus' juga sih... Tapi aku kangen....

Apa tadi aku bilang? Aaargghh, lupakan! Sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan.

"Hei, Tuan Pemalas."

Memang sih, mungkin dewasa ini dia jadi semakin can.... Oh, astaga.... Erm... Bisa kau lupakan lagi yang barusan? Untuk ketiga kalinya, aku tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan.

"Hei! Kau dengar aku?"

Oke, mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Aku menoleh kearah perempuan itu dan kulihat ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi?" tanyaku, mencoba bersikap cuek.

"Yah..." Dia mengibaskan tangannya pelan dengan satu gerakan anggun. Mungkin tadinya ia ingin bertanya kenapa aku melamun. "Gaara ingin merangkum surat laporan balasan untuk Tsunade-sama. Kau tidak keberatan kan tinggal disini malam ini?"

"Iya, tentu tidak....." Dia tersenyum sesaat saat mendengarnya. "....asal tidak dekat-dekat denganmu," ujarku tanpa kusadari. Aku ingin menutup mulutku dan menepuk keningku lalu minta maaf secepatnya. Namun yang terjadi adalah aku hanya diam dan berdiri dengan mimik bosan seperti biasa.

Dia mendelik sebal, namun kelihatannya dia sedang tidak mood untuk bersilat lidah denganku karena dia hanya berdecak kesal dan bertanya lagi. "Kau mau aku antar ke penginapan?"

Dan lagi-lagi kata yang terlontar dari mulutku bertolak belakang dari yang seharusnya. "Kau sakit?"

Hahaha, lihat betapa kaget ekspresinya, dasar Nara si jenius bodoh. "Kau barusan bertanya apa?"

Aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan pertanyaanku. Sudah terlanjur 'kan? Lagipula dia memang terlihat tidak sehat. "Kau sakit?" ulangku akhirnya.

Dia mengibaskan tangannya lagi. "Hanya tidak enak badan biasa. Lagipula apa pedulimu?"

Ya, benar. Apa peduliku? Tapi aku peduli. Oh tidak...Aku mulai lagi.... Lupakan saja. Untuk yang keempat kalinya hari ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan. "Ya sudah."

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana? Apa harus kuantar ke penginapanmu?"

"Tidak usah. Kau istirahat saja." Ups...

Dia mendelik padaku, tapi detik berikutnya dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau tahu, dari tadi sampai sekarang omonganmu melantur. Kurasa ada baiknya kalau kau juga segera beristirahat. Terima kasih."

Lalu dia pergi. Aku menatap kepergiannya dalam diam sampai dia menghilang di belokan. Akhirnya aku juga beranjak dari sana dan menuju penginapan terdekat. Kenapa? Supaya tidak merepotkan tentu saja. Aku malas berjalan jauh.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela penginapan dan mendarat tepat di mataku, namun bukan hal itu yang membuatku terbangun melainkan suara ketukan pintu. Aku bangkit dengan gaya malasku, menuju pintu dan membukanya sambil menguap lebar.

"Shikamaru..."Sebuah suara terdengar menyebut namaku. "Wah, kau baru bangun ya? Benar-benar pemalas," kata orang itu.

Kutatap orang di depanku. Ternyata Kankuro. "Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada mengantuk.

"Rencananya kau akan pulang hari ini, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop padaku. Itu pasti surat laporan balasannya.

Aku menerimanya dan menguap sekali lagi, lalu mengangguk singkat. Apa Kankuro berniat mengusirku ya?

"Bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi?

Apa? Aku tidak sedang tidur 'kan? "Untuk apa?" tanyaku sambil mengernyit heran.

"Kakakku sakit dan..."

"Oke, aku tinggal." Ah, sial! Aku dan mulut besarku.

Kali ini giliran dia yang menatapku sambil mengernyit heran.

Aku buru-buru menambahkan, "Sakit dan....?"

Masih bisa kulihat raut heran dari wajah Kankuro, tapi dia melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa curiga sedikitpun. "Ya, dia sakit dan seperti biasa, aku ada misi khusus dan seperti biasa juga, Gaara selalu sibuk dan seperti biasa, karena kami sama-sama mengkhawatirkannya...."

Dan terlalu banyak 'seperti biasa'. Terkadang aku bingung terhadap orang yang sedang panik. Atau ini hanya karena dia mengkhawatirkan kakaknya?

"...jadi kuputuskan minta tolong padamu untuk menjaganya. Kau tidak ada urusan lain 'kan?"

"Harusnya sih tidak ada..."

"Baiklah, soal Hogake biar aku saja yang nanti mengirim kabar kesana."

Lalu Kankuro pergi bersamaan dengan aku masuk kembali ke kamar penginapanku. Untung adik yang satu ini tidak curiga. Kalau Gaara, aku pasti sekarang sedang diinterogasi habis-habisan. Tapi ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Aku secepat kilat mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu melesat ke rumah kediaman mereka.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku menepuk dahiku. Tentu saja tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jelas-jelas tadi Kankuro bilang dia akan pergi misi dan Gaara juga sudah pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bagus, Shikamaru. Makin hari kau makin terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Bagus, teruskan potensimu.

Aku tidak tahu dimana letak kamarnya. Tidak mungkin juga aku berteriak memanggil namanya sedangkan orang sakit tidak boleh diganggu ketenangannya. Akhirnya aku memeriksa sendiri dan dengan semauku membuka ruangan demi ruangan mencari dia. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula sejujurnya, aku khawatir padanya.

Apa? Ah, lupakan. Kuharap kalian tidak bosan mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan.

Akhirnya kutemukan juga. Hampir saja aku melewatkannya karena tubuhnya tertutup selimut sampai ke dagu. Memang tidak terlihat, tapi aku tahu dia pasti sedang menggigil. Kututup pintu sepelan mungkin dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Dia sedang tidur. Wajahnya memang terlihat lumayan pucat dan agak berkeringat dingin. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai yang membuatku berpikir kalau dia ma...

Oke, lupakan. Kalian tahu apa yang akan aku katakan.

Kusentuh keningnya yang panas dan kusimpulkan bahwa dia demam. Tapi ternyata sentuhanku membangunkannya.

Dia mengerjap sesaat. Lalu matanya menyipit memandangku. "Kau...?"

"Iya, aku," jawabku sekenanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Adikmu yang minta. Katanya kau sakit."

Dia menghela napas. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh. Kalau kau mau pulang..."

"Tapi aku tidak mau," jawabku cepat.

Ekspresinya terlihat kaget, lalu dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kau menemukan letak kamarku?"

Aku mengangkat bahu cuek. "Kuperiksa satu-satu." Dia baru saja akan membuka mulut tapi kuletakkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya. Panas, itulah yang kurasakan. "Jangan banyak bicara. Kau tidak mau demamnya tambah parah, 'kan? Kau sudah makan?"

Dia terlihat tidak senang, tapi tetap saja dia menggeleng lemah. "Tidak selera."

"Meskipun begitu kau tetap harus makan. Kalau tidak bagaimana kau minum obat nanti?" Aku menghela napas. "Merepotkan... Tunggu dan tidur saja."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Membeli obat dan makanan untukmu."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaannya, aku berbalik dan pergi keluar lagi. Diluar dugaan, dia mematuhi perkataanku dan menutup matanya, mencoba kembali tidur.

Akhirnya aku membeli obat penurun panas dan makanan untuknya. Tak lupa membeli makanan untukku juga karena aku belum sarapan. Mendadak aku jadi sadar betapa laparnya aku. Memang tadi aku hanya memikirkan dia.

Nah, lihat? Aku mulai lagi.

Aku segera kembali lagi ke tempatnya dengan pikiran kacau balau. Kupikir aku sudah gila. Tapi nanti saja kalau aku mau gila. Aku akan merawatnya dulu hari ini sampai sembuh, setelah itu baru gila.

Kubangunkan dia dengan menyentuh pipinya pelan. Dia seperti anak kecil kalau sedang sakit. Sangat patuh dan tidak bawel seperti biasanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya padaku. Aku baru sadar kalau aku memandanginya dengan senyum tipis terpampang di bibirku.

"Tidak ada..." ujarku berbohong.

Tapi dugaanku benar, dia tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu untuk apa kau tersenyum begitu?"

"Hanya berpikir kalau... kau terlalu diam. Rasanya aneh melihatmu patuh seperti itu."

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tersenyum kecil setelahnya. "Aku sedang pusing dan tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Lihat saja kau nanti, setelah aku sembuh."

Aku ikut tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya. "Karena itu, cepatlah sembuh."

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Aku melotot melihat apa yang dilakukan tanganku. Kulihat juga mulutnya yang sedang makan itu terbuka dan matanya menatap horror kearah tanganku.

Aku buru-buru menarik tanganku. Kali ini dia menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya dan membuatku gugup sendiri. Bagaimana ini, ini bagaimana?

"Maaf," kataku akhirnya setelah menemukan kembali suaraku. "Aku tidak bermaksud...."

Keterdiamannya membuatku makin gugup dan bingung. Dia masih menatapku sedangkan aku salah tingkah. Akhirnya dia kembali ke makanannya, menghabiskannya dalam diam dan menyerahkan mangkuk kosong padaku sambil tersenyum, seakan kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi. "Tolong, ya. Terima kasih."

Aku meraih mangkuk itu dan memberikan obat penurun panasnya dan air. "Aku jadi terlihat seperti pembantumu."

Dia melirikku dengan sudut matanya saat meneguk obatnya. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Kelihatannya begitu."

"Tapi aku tidak menganggapnya begitu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang kembalilah tidur," kataku bersiap-siap keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanyanya. Aku bisa melihat ada kekhawatiran tersirat di matanya. mungkin dia tidak suka tinggal sendiri saat sakit?

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau bangun dari tidurmu," jawabku sambil kembali ke tempat tidurnya, meletakkan mangkuk dan gelas kosong di pinggir dan membantunya berbaring.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin dia sudah tidak terlalu sadar karena efek samping obat yang membuatnya mengantuk, tapi dia menggenggam tanganku. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku balik menggenggam tangannya sampai ia benar-benar tertidur.

Ketika aku yakin dia sudah terlelap, aku melepaskan pelan-pelan genggaman kami dan membawa mangkuk dan gelas kosong tadi keluar kamar dan menyempatkan diri mencucinya. Lalu aku makan makananku sendiri. Hari sudah sangat siang, karena memang aku belum sarapan dan sudah lapar sekali maka aku makan dengan sangat rakus.

Setelah membereskan peralatan makananku sendiri, aku kembali ke kamarnya. Memastikan ia tidur dengan nyaman. Aku juga sempat menaruh tanganku di keningnya untuk mengukur panasnya. Memang masih agak hangat, tapi sudah tidak sepanas tadi. Aku mengenggam lagi tangannya dan untungnya dia tidak terbangun. Akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Aku terbangun karena sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kepalaku dan membelainya pelan. Aku menoleh dan melihat dia, tersenyum padaku. Rambutnya yang cukup panjang jatuh lemas di tubuhnya dan wajahnya tidak sepucat sebelumnya. "Terima kasih lagi ya, Tuan Pemalas."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, "Merepotkan..."

Lalu dia tertawa. Yah, setidaknya dia sudah bisa tertawa.

Aku menoleh keluar jendela. Hari sudah sore. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke penginapanku sekarang. Aku harus kembali ke Konoha besok pagi," kataku. Lagipula sebentar lagi Kankuro dan Gaara pasti akan segera kembali. Dan aku baru sadar kalau tanganku masih menggenggam tangannya. "Maaf," ujarku cepat sambil menarik tanganku.

Dia tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun selain senyuman di bibirnya "Yah, kau benar. Kau juga harus istirahat setelah merawatku seharian hari ini. Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke gerbang."

Aku tersenyum singkat padanya lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Saat menutup pintu, entah hanya khayalanku atau apa, aku seperti melihat dia tersenyum sedih padaku.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, ia benar-benar terlihat sehat dan mengantarku sampai gerbang.

"Kata Kankuro dia sudah mengabari Tsunade-sama tentang kepulanganmu yang terlambat sehari jadi kau tidak perlu takut dimarahi," jelasnya padaku saat kami sedang melangkah bersama menuju gerbang.

Aku mengangguk sambil mengibaskan amplop berisi surat laporan balasan itu ke wajahku. Entah kenapa langkahku terasa berat. Apa aku kurang tidur? Tapi aku merasa tidurku tadi malam seperti babi, pulas sekali.

Akhirnya kami sampai di gerbang. Dan perasaanku makin tidak enak. Entah kenapa ini sangat aneh. Saat melihat dia melambai padaku sambil tersenyum dan berbalik untuk berjalan pergi, ada sesuatu yang aku sadari.

Aku tahu kenapa pikiranku selalu tertuju padanya. Aku tahu kenapa diam-diam aku merasa senang mendapat misi kesini. Aku tahu kenapa aku khawatir padanya. Aku tahu kenapa aku bisa mengaggapnya cantik dan manis... err, ini tidak dihitung karena dia memang cantik dan manis. Aku tahu kenapa aku menaruh perhatian berlebih padanya.

Aku ingin bersamanya.

Umm, maksudku aku tetap harus pulang ke Konoha. Tapi maksudku aku ingin dia tahu bahwa...

Akhirnya dengan senyum di bibirku dan dengan segenap keberanianku, aku berseru. "Aku suka padamu, Temari!"

Aku yakin dia bisa mendengar suaraku di pagi sesepi ini karena dia berbalik menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut. Tapi bisa kulihat matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan dan sesaat kemudian aku sudah mendekapnya erat-erat dalam pelukanku.

Oh, dan jangan kau lupakan yang kuucapkan tadi. Aku benar-benar tahu apa yang kubicarakan barusan.

THE END

* * *

Dan inilah fic pertama kami. Kami menyadari masih banyaknya kekurangan ataupun salah ketik dari fic abal ini. Mohon dimaafkan sebesar-besarnya dan harap diberi masukan, kritik atau hinaan melalui review. Kami terima semua dengan senang hati.

_Salam, Shori Shiroi_


End file.
